


The Flower Fiasco - background Hugo/Damien

by Thats_Enzo_Or_Max_To_You



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Ernest and Lucien are friends, Ernest is now in ninth grade, Game Spoilers, Hugo and Damien's relationship isn't out there yet, Lucien is a high school senior, Lucien's figured it out but I don't think Ernest has, M/M, Oneshot, set after Amanda leaves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 01:09:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11703642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thats_Enzo_Or_Max_To_You/pseuds/Thats_Enzo_Or_Max_To_You
Summary: It's summertime; Ernest is nearly a Freshmen while Lucien will be a Senior. Both boys have mellowed out and learned a lot in the past year. Ernest is spending time with Lucien at the Bloodmarch Manor while their fathers are out on a romantic picnic. Not that they told either of their teenagers that's what they were doing.So, its a causal evening for them; not much to do but talk and talk some more.(I suck at summaries, and it's 2:30am. Contains; game spoilers! Hope you enjoy! No, Ernest and Lucien are not a thing in any way in this story. I may do more oneshots, as I have a few ideas- but will I ever finish them and get around to posting them? Who knows XD )





	The Flower Fiasco - background Hugo/Damien

            “Your place is so cool, Lucien. I can see why my dad spends so much time here,” Ernest comments, absentmindedly staring at the various band-related posters that cover Lucien’s black painted walls. Lucien follows the ninth grader’s gaze, looking around his own room briefly as if he could see the entire interior of his house. The silver haired teenager shrugs his shoulders.

            “Yeah, my dad’s pretty crazy about it. It’s nice to see him so happy,” Lucien says, his tone boarders on bored and emotionless. Though the seventeen-year-old is actually really, really glad that his father has been so joyful lately. His dad deserves some delight in his life after all the years of suffering. Lucien sits himself down on the edge of his bed; his sheets and pillows are a mix of black and greys.

            “He’s happy? He seems pretty emotionless to me,” Ernest replies, genuinely meaning no harm by his statement. He’s not the brightest, which Lucien knows all too well. The kid’s just as easy to fool as he is easy to talk to. Ernest seems to notice that his friend has taken a seat, so he plops down onto a big, dark red beanbag. If something isn’t black or grey its usually a darker variant of red when it comes to Lucien.

            “That’s just his demeanor, I guess,” Lucien sighs. “He just lives quietly under the stereotypes everyone puts him under.” Something the teen doesn’t think his father should feel the need to do. But, that’s just how he is. Damien Bloodmarch would rather exist quietly than revel in any conflict or embarrassment that would arise if he suddenly, say, admitted to being horrified by scary movies.

            “My dad talks about your dad _all_ of the time,” Ernest says, as if what the older boy had just said had gone in one ear and straight out the other. “And he’s been like … _stupid_ amounts of happy. Like he rolled it in a cigarette and smoked it.” Lucien has to look away from his friend and bring his fist up to his mouth to keep from chuckling. Some of the shit that comes out Ernest’s mouth is actually pretty funny. Though, usually, it would be rude to laugh because he’s being totally serious.

            “Yeah, my dad’s been oddly upbeat too,” Lucien manages to respond after having gathered his self-control. “Well except for that flower fiasco around Father’s Day.” The quizzical look he receives from the younger boy makes him smirk momentarily. “Dad is nuts about flowers, ‘cause the Victorians talked to each through them ‘cause it wasn’t proper to express emotions in public. Anyways, on the Friday before Father’s Day, I was looking for my dad ‘cause I wanted to borrow the car to go to the mall with Todd and Jamie. Couldn’t find him _anywhere_ ,” Lucien lets out an exasperated sigh.

            “Did you find him?” Ernest questions rather quickly. Lucien almost can’t believe that the ninth grader is still listening, let alone following and giving a shit about the story. Lucien gives a tiny, appreciative smile. 

            “Yeah, he was in the garden. Long story short, he was having a _major_ crisis over what message he wanted to send through a bouget of flowers to your dad. It was kinda sweet,” Lucien’s smile grows at the memory. If Lucien were totally honest, he knows that his previous English teacher makes his father really happy. So, he’s decided to _try_ just being happy for them and not so wary of Mr. Vega. 

            “But the flowers he gave my dad didn’t have any message attached,” Ernest points out, lazily jabbing his index finger into the air in front of him. Lucien rolls his eyes and groans quietly to himself. 

            “You wouldn’t get it. It was _in_ the flowers,” Lucien attempts to explain to the younger teenager. As the words process through the younger’s mind, his eyes grow wider. 

            “ _Woah_ ,” Ernest seems suddenly amazed. “How’d your dad write on the flowers?” The teen’s question is legitimate and Lucien face-palms whilst shaking his head.

            “Dude,” Lucien sighs heavily, almost in disbelief. Almost. “No. Each flower means something; and when you put them together they all collectively mean something as a whole. It’s symbolism, not written.” The seventeen-year-old hopes that his explanation didn’t end up going right over Ernest’s head. Sometimes it does, other times it doesn’t, but the face he makes for both situations is just about the same. So, it’s pretty hard to tell until he says something in response.

            “Wait a second. You’re telling me that _every_ flower means something?” the younger inquires, looking more than a little mind-blown. Lucien nods his head, grinning in a bemused way. Bemused by Ernest and his pure lack of knowledge. Usually, the apples don’t fall far from the tree. Ernest is the exact reason why people say _‘usually’_.

            “Yeah, each type does anyways. Like orange lilies mean hatred, which is pretty cool,” the silver haired teenager offers some of his knowledge; but narrows his eyes when his friend seems to be in a whole different world within his mind. Either that or he’s having some sort of epiphany. Suddenly, Ernest’s gaze snaps over to meet Lucien’s.

            “Is that why people give each other roses?” Ernest questions as if he’s just realized some great secret of the universe. God, this kid’s mind works in a completely different ballpark. It’s actually horribly amusing to watch someone new have a conversation with him. Lucien swears Ernest has managed to give a few people whiplash from how hard he’s made them go, _‘What?!’._  

            “Yep. Red roses mean love.” There isn’t much else to it. A decent percentage of the world knows that roses are a symbol of love.

            “That’s kinda rad, Lucien. Maybe you could teach me what some of the other flowers mean and stuff,” Ernest is smiling lazily to himself whilst the older teen is already shaking his head. He thinks his friend is great and all but teaching him anything is a nightmare. There’s too many words and concepts that he just can’t grasp; then, he gets very frustrated because he feels like he doesn’t understand anything. It just never ends well. Lucien will leave teaching Ernest to the professionals.

            “You’d have better luck asking my dad. He can tell you the meaning of every single flower in the garden. I’m sure he’d be thrilled to help you if you ever felt the need to give someone flowers,” Lucien says casually as he crosses his arms over his chest. Ernest’s eyes light up a bit. His dad is _basically_ a professional when it comes to flowers. Besides, that man has got way more patience and diplomacy than Lucien does.

            “Maybe then I could read the message he sent to my dad,” Ernest announces to himself, grinning like the doofus that he is. Lucien shrugs nonchalantly.

            “Yeah. Maybe,” Lucien smirks, he already knows what that particular message was. But where’s the fun in letting Ernest do anything the easy way?

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this little story! I've been working on it off and on for the last couple of days. I am totally obsessed with Dream Daddy. It's super fun and has adorable storylines. On the date of posting this, I have gone on two dates with Damien, Hugo, and Robert. I've seen the entire play-though of Craig's route as well. I plan on doing two dates with Craig, Mat, and Joseph too. Only one that I don't think I'll get through is Brian. I could hardly sit through watching Jacksepticeye go on a single date with Brian- and he had his heart set on Brian until he met him. I also have plans to do all of the good endings with each dad; sans Brian. My favorite is still Damien. Has been since before I started playing and he hasn't stopped amazing me <3 
> 
>  
> 
> -Enzo


End file.
